


I Love you

by Alex_Frost



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Frost/pseuds/Alex_Frost
Summary: Phichit confesses his feelings for his coach.
Relationships: Phichit Chulanont/Celestino Cialdini
Kudos: 9





	I Love you

“Ciao Ciao, can I talk to you about something?” I swallowed as I looked at my coach, the man who I have loved ever since I was fifteen. He was the only man I ever wanted.

“Sure Peach, what’s up?” Celestino asked as he looked up from his spot on the couch, his eyes meeting mine. I smiled softly as he set his glass down and leaned forward.

“I… I” A blush crept over my face as I looked down.

“Is everything alright Peach?” Celestino asked, his eyes locked on my face.

“Y-yeah, everything’s fine. I just… I’m really nervous,” I stammered as I looked at my coach, and hopefully soon to be lover.

“Why are you nervous? You know you can tell me anything,” Celestino said warmly as he smiled softy at me.

“I’ve had a crush on you for years, you’re the only one I wanted to be with.” I looked up and smiled softly at my coach.

“Peach, I’m over twenty years older than you, you should find someone around your age, not an old man like me.” Clenching my fists I walk over to where he sat and knelt in front of him.

“I don’t want anyone else, I want you,” I snapped as I gripped his shoulders. “I won’t ever change my mind, I know what I want, and I want you.”

“Peach, people will judge us, I don’t want you to be scorned by your peers, not to mention what the press will say about us.”

“I don’t give a damn about what other people will say, I want to be with you, nothing you can say will change my mind,” He opened his mouth to say something but I beat him to it by placing my lips over his, my hands surging into his hair. After a few moments, he pulled back, his eyes searching mine.

“Peach, this won’t be easy, are you sure?” I nodded as I gave him a warm smile, I cupped his face and leaned in, pressing my lips to his once more. I moaned softly as Celestino deepened the kiss, pulling me closer as I climbed into his lap.


End file.
